When Darkness Falls
by Destiny and Fate
Summary: When a mysterious caller threatens Kagome, Inuyasha is the only one that can save her. The question is, will he? What's this? Kagomes a hanyou?!


Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Inuyasha or any of it's characters.  
  
"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'  
  
Chapter One  
The Call  
*PRESENT TIME*  
  
The sunlight poured in through the blinds of Kagome Higurashi's window, and into her bedroom. The annoying sound of birds chirping could be heard. It was time for everyone in Tokyo Japan to begin a new day.  
  
"Not now," Kagome whined. " just a few more minutes." She pulled her pillow over her head, in hopes of blocking out the sun and the annoying chirping of the birds. She did not want to get up after what had happened last night, after the phone call.   
  
~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
The phone was ringing at the Higurashi household, not letting any of the residents rest until it was answered.  
  
"I got it mom!" Kagome yelled, as she picked up the phone. "Hello, Higurashi residence."  
  
The voice on the other side of the phone responded in a hoarse whisper. "Kagome--Kagome."   
  
"Yes, this is her. Who is this?" She questioned.  
  
"I hate you. I want you dead. I'll kill you, and your family!" The mysterious voice answered, with a fierce whisper.  
  
"What?!"   
  
:: click ::   
  
"Hello. Hello!"   
  
The caller had hung up. Leaving a frightened Kagome behind.  
  
"Who was it dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.   
  
"I-it was n-no one." Kagome stuttered, trying to regain her composure.   
  
"Honey you look pale, what happened?"   
  
"I-it was n-nothing. J-just a p-prank call, that's all. Just a prank." Kagome tried to reassure both her mother, and herself.   
  
"Kids these days." Mrs. Higurashi muttered to herself, as she rolled her brown eyes. "Are you sure you'll be all right?"   
  
"Yes mom, I'll be fine. I was just a little s-surprised."   
  
"Well, all right." Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a knowing look, and with that she walked out of the living room, and back into the kitchen to where she had been cooking dinner.   
  
Kagome had decided that it was best if she did not tell her mother about what the caller had said. It was no use worrying her over something that obviously was not a big deal. The caller was obviously a prankster, and this was just his or her idea of a joke. Right?  
  
~~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes., but the bright sunlight made her quickly shut them again. When she reopened her eyes, she saw a large blur of red and white standing over her.   
  
"I-Inuyasha?" she said groggily, not really expecting him to be there.   
  
"Bout time you got up! Listen up, we found some new leads on where to find another shard. Apparently there is a witch youkai going about kidnapping humans, stealing animals, setting huts on fire, and--Kagome?" He yelled, as his golden eyes flashed in annoyance. 'Is she even listening to me?' he thought. "Kagome!?" Inuyasha called her a little more forcefully. "KA-GO-ME!!!"  
  
"Huh?" she responded. She had been staring blankly at the ceiling, looking as if she were not listening to what Inuyasha had to say. When she finally looked at Inuyasha, she gasped in surprise. He really was there!  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME WENCH?!"   
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Kagome yelled back, as her eyes came to life with a brown fire. Burning with her anger at being called a wench.  
  
"WELL HOW ELSE WILL I GET YOU TO LISTEN?!"   
  
"YOU SHOULD OF WAITED UNTIL I WAS FULLY AWAKE THEN BAKA!"  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SO LAZY!" Inuyasha yelled, before he realized what he was saying. 'Oh no, this is just what I need.' He thought to himself, as he noticed the look in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha" She calmly, through gritted teeth. She was trying to control her anger, but it wasn't working very well. Her eyes were clamped shut, trying to block out his voice. "I had a very bad night, and I DO NOT need you to make my day BADDER than it ALREADY IS!." Her fists were clenched. She looked as though she were about to say the "S" word at least 100x. Inuyasha braced himself for the worst.   
  
Kagome sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. It's just that after last night--" Kagome ended her sentence at that. There was a long silence that followed.  
  
"Fine, whatever." Inuyasha grumbled, in his usual gruff voice. "Let's get going." He told her, as he started to walk towards her window. Kagome pulled her   
  
Kagome pulled her covers tightly around her scantly clad body. "Wait Inuyasha! I need to change first!"  
  
"Hurry it up! The shards aren't going to wait forever!" Inuyasha said, annoyed as he sat on her window sill. He sat there watching Kagome, waiting for her to get out of bed. Golden eyes met brown, as he waited.  
  
"I can't change while you're watching!" Kagome told him.   
  
"It's not like I haven't seen it before." Inuyasha mumbled, as he jumped down to the ground. Luckily, Kagome did not hear his remark.   
  
"Inuyasha, I'm done changing! You can come back up now!" she called.   
  
Inuyasha jumped back up onto her window sill. Then the two of them headed for her door. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go. I'm just about ready." As they walked through her house Kagome started thinking about THE phone call. 'I'll kill you and your family. Why am I so worried? It's not like they really ARE going to kill me and my family. I mean, it sounded like a stupid jr. high school boy.' A little voice in the back of her mind hollered at her that it could have been a jr. high school boy! Criminals can be any age! NO--NO--NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! NO ONE WOULD COME NEAR MY FAMILY!'   
  
Inuyasha was watching Kagome intently, worry in his golden eyes. Her face had gone from relaxed, to worried, and now it was angry. Her fists were clenched, and her face was beginning to redden.   
  
'I wonder if something is wrong with her.' Her words came back to Inuyasha. He went back to thinking. 'I wonder what happened last night. It couldn't be that bad. Oh well. She'll get over it. Still I wonder what it was.' Kagome stopped abruptly in the hall. She was gritting her teeth, her fists were clenched, her face was red.   
  
"K-Kagome?"   
  
Kagome did not hear Inuyasha though, for she was in lost in her thoughts. 'What if he DOES kill my family? I'm not worried about myself, I have Inuyasha to protect me. I should have told mom. It's too late now, she's at work. I could call her--No, I don't want to worry her, but what if I come home and everyone is dead?'   
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome's face went from angry, to worried again. Then a single tear slid down her cheek. 'What the?! Now she's crying?! That's it!' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Kagome!" He called out in a gruff voice. "Kagome!" His voice got louder, deeper, and more concerned when she didn't respond to him. Then Inuyasha wiped the tear off her cheek, with his clawed finger. This action startled Kagome out of her thoughts. Then, Inuyasha bent down and looked into her eyes. Their faces were so close, that if either of them moved and inch closer, their lips would touch. He was trying to determine her feelings. He could smell fear on her. Her eyes showed him everything that she couldn't say, like they always did. .Kagome was too startled to say, or do anything.   
  
"I-Inuyasha?" she whispered, in a breathless voice.   
  
It was then that Inuyasha noticed how close their faces were. His reflexes took over ,and he jumped back so fast that it made Kagome fall forward. Inuyasha quickly turned his head away from Kagome, to hide the blush that quickly spreading across his cheeks. Kagome quickly stood back up. Her eyes looked like two brown flames, and you could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. If looks could kill, Inuyasha would have been dead.  
  
'Oh damn! She has THAT look! She's going to say IT! I've got to think of an explanation!' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome I didn't, I mean um-I didn't mean to-" Before he could finish his sentence though, IT came.   
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled, as she mad an Inuyasha shaped hole. She was so angry, that she ran straight back to her room. Kagome ran to her bed, and fought the urge to cry.   
  
"YOU STUPID WENCH!" Inuyasha yelled. His back was sore. "KAGOME, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES!" When he was finally able to move the first thing he did was leave for the Feudal Era.   
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha leave through her bedroom window. Then she let the dam of tears that she had so violently fought to hold back, flow.   
  
*Feudal Japan*  
  
"Where's Kagome?" asked an eager Shippou. He was bouncing up and down , eager for his "mother" to return.  
  
"Why would I care?" Inuyasha retorted in an annoyed voice.   
  
"Let me guess, you two got into another fight?" Miroku stated in his calm, don't-tell-me-I-already know voice.   
  
Sango let out a sigh. "That's no surprise."   
  
Kirara just tilted her head and mewed.   
  
"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP?!" Inuyasha yelled, sick of everyone meddling in his affairs.  
  
Everyone continued with their business in a what-else-is-new way. Inuyasha went off into the woods to sulk. Miroku calmly walked over to Sango, and sat down beside her. She was cleaning her Boomerang.  
  
"Sango-san?" Miroku asked, gaining her attention. He took her hands into his own. "Would you bear my child?" One arm went around her waist, and his hand went for her butt. Sango of course was expecting this, and calmly raised her boomerang into the air.  
  
The next thing Miroku knew, he had a large bump on his head. "HOUSHIE! DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Sango got up and walked off towards Kaede's hut.   
  
"I'll have her some day." Miroku stated rubbing his head. He let out his oh-woe-is-me sigh.   
  
Shippou and Kirara ran after Sango. "Why do you always do that to him?" Shippou asked innocently.   
  
"Because he shouldn't touch people in 'those' places Shippou-chan." Sango replied through clenched teeth.   
  
"But, Miroku told me that it was a compliment to woman. He said that you should do it to every cute girl you see." Shippou looked at Sango with curious wide eyes. "Is that true Sango-chan?"   
  
Sango's face was now red with anger. "What else did he tell you Shippou?"   
  
"Nothing else. Just that girls like to be touched." Before Shippou knew what was going on, Sango had her boomerang out and had hit Miroku at least 5x. After the perverted monk's usual five hits, Sango kept going.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU TELL CHILDREN THINGS LIKE THAT!" When Sango finally finished, she stormed off to Kaede's hut.   
  
Shippou took a big gulp. "Sango is really mad! Inuyasha is mad too! I wonder what's wrong with everyone today." Shippou walked into the woods, he had a sad aura around him. Everyone was depressing him that day.  
  
"H-help p-please?" Miroku whined, trying to get up from the ground, but failing miserably.   
  
*Present Time*  
  
The tears had finally stopped pouring down her face. Now, Kagome had her head buried in her pillow, trying to muffle her sobs. 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that to him. No way! He made me fall over on purpose! At least, I think so. No wonder he got so mad! I don't think that he did do that on purpose! Oh no! I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I have just been having a horrible day!' She moaned into her pillow. 'I guess I should go and apologize. I mean, it's not his fault if someone calls and threatens to kill me and my family!' Then that little nagging voice in the back of her head came back. 'It was NOT a prank call! He really meant it!' It screamed at her. "I really do need some fresh air." She said aloud. But what if you come back and your family is dead? IT WON'T HAPPEN!" she said to herself. Her voice had an angry tone to it. She packed up extra ramen, as an I'm-sorry-gift for Inuyasha. She packed up a lolly pop for Shippou, some glittery make-up for Sango, and for Houshi-san, she packed up one of her old bathing suit magazines. "Now I'm ready. BYE GRANDPA-JIJI! BYE SOTA! I'LL BE BACK IN A WEEK! "Kagome then jumped down the well.   
  
*Feudal Japan*  
  
Kagome began climbing out of the well, but this time there was no Inuyasha to help her up. So, after a long struggle up the well, she finally made it out. The first person she saw was Miroku, but he seemed to be in more than just a little pain at the moment. He probably tried to 'rub' Sango again. 'He got what he deserved.' Thought Kagome. With that, she headed off towards the village. So, Kagome just left him alone. "Everyone is probably back at the village." She said to herself. She began her walk to the village. When she reached Kaede's hut, she found Sango and Kaede there. The three of them chatted over tea.   
  
"Greetings Kagome." Kaede said. "What has taken ye so long to get here?"   
  
"I had to think about some things." Kagome replied sadly. "Sango-chan I brought you some make-up."   
  
"Thanks Kagome-chan, are you ok?" Sango asked her best friend, as she applied some of the glitter lotion.  
  
"I'm fine!" Kagome said, putting on a fake smile. "Kaede, I haven't forgotten you!"   
  
"I would not think that ye would." Kaede answered happily. Kagome handed her an assortment of teas.   
  
"So, where is everyone?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Inuyasha is off sulking in some tree, and Miroku is out-of-it right now. Shippou-chan is off playing somewhere near here." Sango answered.   
  
"I see. Well, I'm going to see Inuyasha. I'll be back later." Kagome told them, as she walked out of the village and into Inuyasha's forest.   
  
It was a warm day. The sun was high in the sky and there were no clouds to be seen. Kagome breathed deeply. The air in the future was nothing like it was now. Here, it was fresh and clean, while at home it was dirty and smelly. 'It sure is a beautiful day today. I hope that Inuyasha isn't too mad at me right now. Oh well, even if he is he'll get over it.' Kagome sighed. Suddenly, a cild chill ran up her spine. Someone was watching her. 


End file.
